There are prior art apparatuses for packing coffee in a respective container to be used in infusion machines, wherein the container is of the type comprising an external body, and an internal bag in particular configured with fluted sidewalls, and containing coffee.
The prior art apparatuses comprise, basically, a frame for supporting means for feeding the container and means for making and inserting the bag inside the external body of the container; which are of the compact type and comprise a single station, or means, for cutting a portion of material for bags by means of a corresponding circular blade and a piston for pushing the portion of material for bags into a hopper for forming the bag with fluted sidewalls and then into an external body of the container, which is located below the forming hopper on the means for feeding the containers.
A drawback of these prior art machines is the inability to perfectly shape the fluted sidewalls of the bag, which results in subsequent problems for sealing the bag to the external body of the container and the making of packages with a quality poor or which must be rejected, with consequent economic losses and possible stoppages in the packing operations of the apparatus.
More specifically, in these prior art apparatuses, it is necessary to use corresponding and complex devices for arranging the bag inside the external body of the container, after it has been shaped and positioned using prior art making and inserting means.
Moreover, in these prior art machines a device is used for making and inserting the bag which is excessively complex, difficult to assembly and complicated in terms of maintenance and repairs.